elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Earth Creature Lore The very beginning of Earth Creatures is a story of stone and darkness. Secretive and purposefully, Terra kept her creations hidden away from prying eyes in the lower Strata of Stone for her private amusement and tinkering. Only through loyalty to Aether and through conflict with the other Gods and races did they evolve to what we see today. Earth Creatures Graboid/Elite Graboid Amongst the first of the Terra's creations are the Graboids. Over the Aeons, they have not changed much from their initial form., which does not require light, air, fire or even their neighboring water. The networked and interconnected tunnels driven by the order of survival, speed of travel, and necessity amused Aether for a time and still delight Earth. Elite Graboids are not selected by their size. Instead, the upper cadre of Graboids has always been determined by the size of the nest chamber they can defend, some of the largest encompassing spaces which could swallow a metropolis whole. Antlion/Elite Antlion When Aether tired of the subterranean exploits of the graboids, Terra took several of the most cunning and experimented with them before allowing them to return to their warrens in hopes of pleasing Aether further. Half of this test group evolved shortly after the experiment, becoming the Antlions. No longer suited to a life of pure tunneling, they sought out the surface reaches to establish a new domain, filling the forests of Gaia and the dunes of Time with a network of trap-holes. However, unlike their precursors, Antlion pack leaders are instead judged by strength and tenacity as they launch attacks by erupting into the air from their trap-holes. Strong legs are required to propell the insect through the ground and their victim's bowels and heavier mandibles help them bite through tougher material. Shrieker/Elite Shrieker The graboids that resisted the initial evolution experiments by Terra were still strengthened from being in the presence of a god… and bred. All graboids today are of that lineage, and carry the evolutionary gene. During the first strife between Aether and Entropy, Seism called upon the graboids to hold back the advancing lines while the gods marshalled thier true soldiers. The response to this call to battle is the first documented appearance of shriekers, who could face the enemy on level footing above the soil. Shriekers were ultimate warriors. With huge mandibles and many limbs, they could charge over the enemy lines, dealing massive damage. When threatened, they could quickly burrow down into a hole with their many limbs, striking in secret while being shielded from damage. Their piercing battle cries chilled the blood of their opponents, leading to their name. With the Shriekers, the Earth Lord knew how powerful his army now was. Gnome Rider/Gnome Gemfinder Older than the hills when compared to many humanoid races, gnomes have long sought the earth for shelter, sustenance, and (of course) riches. They have mined and traded their wares for at least as long as dwarves, though more opportunistically. Their respect for their maker, as well as his creations and their sharp teeth, has led them to breed swift, dexterous mounts which can navigate the tunnels of the graboids, the sinkholes of the and antlions and open stretches of grassland with equal ease. Eventually, daring and skilled Gnomes began to venture into the deepest of mineral veins and discovered various precious gems which dramatically empowered Terra's earthen regime. These expert miners were promptly rewarded with the title "Gemfinder" and their prospection attempts were then directly financed by Terra. Hematite Golem/Steel Golem When turmoil came, all the gods felt obligated to offer their followers aid. This led to the patterns for the first stone golems etched on a tablet to be left in an abandoned graboid burrow. A renowned gemfinder recovered it, took it to the surface, and sold it to the highest bidder as a curiosity. Luckily, the buyer was a powerful earth shaman who recognized the tablet for what it was and was able to commune with Earth and raise an army of Golems in times of need. He taught this practice to many mages and clerics so the lore given by Earth would not be lost. Stone Dragon/Basalt Dragon As Time’s influence grew on the two worlds, and more and more the elements of Fire and Air were seen in Aether’s domain, the gods naturally became covetous. Long had earth creatures known the deep darkness and the surface of the world, but never the skies. A wager was made between Earth and Air, on who could create the stronger creature. The loser would have to further imbue the winner’s creature with power. Little did Air know, Earth had spoken with fire, who agreed to temper the stone dragon into volcanic basalt in order to humiliate his rival. Earth won the day, and gained access to the wild blue above. Comments Bill Door: Nice! oh, and Sweenej, I'm putting up a list of the names and genders of the Great Elemental God(desse)s on my home page. You're doing a great job with these stories! Also, I've put some stories on the Weapons/shields page Category:Fan-made Lore